


Blog About Us

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blog, Johnlock - Freeform, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, John's typing up a blog post and Sherlock's not happy. Then, Sherlock reads it. And changes his mind. Happy valentines day! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blog About Us

“What are you writing?”

“Blog.”

“About?”

“Us.”

“What... John, no. No.”

“Why not?”

Sherlock looked at him pleadingly then, eyes wide.

“Because of who I am, John.”

“What, and you think proving to the world you do have emotions is a _bad_ thing?”

“Yes.”

“I... You know what. I'm not doing this now. It's late anyway, I'm going to bed,” and he got up, and began to climb the stairs.

“John,” Sherlock called, sounding slightly choked. “It's all right. It's not like I need sleep, I won't be going to bed.”

“I want you to sleep, Sherlock. I also want to be angry with you, at the moment. So I'm going upstairs, okay?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sat down at the desk. John had been upstairs for several minutes hen Sherlock noticed the light pooling out from his laptop screen, where the lid had been pushed almost closed. Curious, Sherlock opened it up fully and began to read.

 

_Something happened yesterday. I mean... It's weird. I guess. People have been saying it for a long while- that me and Sherlock are gay, that we're together. And of course it never seemed true. To the best of my knowledge, the man's never had a relationship! I'm straight!_

_Only... Well. Um. I guess I should probably write it, shouldn't I? You'll all be curious. Harry, I bet you've got something to say. Mrs. H, you'll be delighted, won't you?_

_Well, like I said, something happened. Sherlock and I had just gotten back from a case. We'd been chasing a killer around London most of the night (he got caught, by the way) and when we looked at the clock when we came in, it said 7am!_

_I was so tired Sherlock just pointed to his room and I suppose I obeyed. Then, though, he followed me in. He started talking about something he'd realized on the case. That I was not such a simple thing as a friend, for simplicity is too little for the complex relationship we share. That he thought... he loved me. Romantically._

_I didn't know what to say- I was tired and surprised. But Sherlock started babbling- it was okay, he knew it was likely I wouldn't know just yet (whatever that means!). And I thought I just really, really wanted him to stop talking. So I kissed him. Cruel, I know to do that just to silence him._

_Only... I realized something then. That I loved him too._

_Now, I know this will come as a surprise to a lot of you (though not all...). Hell, it surprised both of us! But I truly believe I love Sherlock Holmes. And I hope he loves me too._

 

Sherlock frowned for a moment. Then he opened John's blog. And posted the entry.


End file.
